División: La leyenda de muerte y vida
by LuisaAbadder
Summary: 20 años después del arco de Kuvira, y con Korra desaparecida, 2 naciones se disputan el control del mundo y con 2 nuevos Avatares que han aparecido consecutivamente, uno traerá la vida y otro traerá la muerte ademas la amenaza de una guerra que solo es contenida por un muro que divide al mundo. El Epilogo de la leyenda de Korra y el universo de Avatar.
1. Prologo

Fuego, Aire, Agua, Tierra, solo el avatar puede controlar todos los elementos y traer balance al mundo. Cuando un avatar muere su espíritu reencarna en la siguiente nación del ciclo, hasta que ese ciclo se rompió, veinte años atrás el avatar Korra de la tribu agua del sur desapareció en el mundo de los espíritus sin dejar rastro. El reino tierra desapareció tal como se destinó y en cambio aparecieron dos nuevas naciones, la primera creció por la industrialización acelerada terminando con la anexión de la nación del fuego y la parte norte del reino tierra a la que llamaron Nación Capital una tierra donde la expansión industrial llevó a un desbalance ambiental y en el sur el reino tierra y las tribus del agua se anexaron. A la que llamaron Libertia y donde reside la única esperanza de supervivencia. En el reino tierra un nuevo avatar nació Lyn conocida como el Avatar en el Sur pero también en la nación del fuego nació consecutivamente un segundo avatar Rei conocido como el Avatar Indigno con dos avatares una guerra que no amainara.

Han pasado veinte años desde que Korra murió y solo un muro separa a estas dos naciones a punto de desatar una guerra.

Uno de ellos traerá la vida

El otro traerá la muerte


	2. capitulo 1: 20 años despues

Fuego, Aire, Agua, Tierra-Cuando el mundo esta en peligro, un avatar (2) aparece para salvarlo.

_¡Segmentación! Un mundo dividido por dos ideologías, Nación Capital avanza destruyendo el medio ambiente hacia el sur. Libertia por otra parte se prepara para una guerra contra Nación Capital . _

-El muro es lo único que puede detenerlos—dijo así el general Wu. Sentado en su traje militar verde olivo lleno de medallas. En aquella ocasión en la sala de mando solo estaba él y el presidente de Nación Capital Kodako Shinsai. Los dos caballeros sentados en la sala de mando donde cada uno estaba sentado en un sillón aterciopelado de carmesí. En la pequeña mesa entre los dos se encontraba un mapa del mundo. Sobre la impresión del mapa se encontraba una gran linea negra que cruzaba el reino tierra dividiéndola de extremo a extremo.

-Y también es lo único que nos impide que la guerra estallé—respondió el presidente shinzai. Su color de ojos eran amarillos y su cabello era blanco a pesar de ser un hombre de mediana edad parecía mas viejo y mas terrorífico. Tomaba la bebida negra de una taza de porcelana dando pequeños sorbos.—Que bueno esta esté café, la bebida del futuro, si señor—dijo él.

-Se que usted no quiere derramamiento de sangre, créame de ser posible evitarla yo también lo haría—pero lo que han hecho es un acto de guerra. Atacar el muro es una declaración de guerra ante nuestro estilo de vida.—respondió el general.

-Yo lo veo como mala propaganda, mala propaganda con mi reelección el próximo año—dijo el presidente—Osaí, Amon, Kuviera, que no hemos aprendido nada al respecto , de lo que una guerra pude hacer. Ya es suficientemente malo es ser llamado el "Segundo Osai". De ser posible quiero evitar una confrontación contra estos Libertos.

-Entiendo por completo su preocupación Avatar Lyn es una poderosa arma de nuestro enemigo, pero no difícil de erradicar, ha habido decenas de asesinos de avatares a lo largo de toda la historia.—respondió el general Wu

-Y cientos de muertos por sus manos, Lyn controla la tierra y el agua—dijo el presidente dando otro sorbo de su café—poderosos en su terreno.

-Usted lo ha dicho, en su terreno no en el nuestro además Rei controla el aire y el fuego, que son peligrosos en cualquier terreno.—dijo Wu

-Rei, es lo único que me mantiene en el poder, perderlo significaría…

-La muerte—dijo Wu.

Aquel lugar parecía mas bien una prisión mas que un campo de pruebas, pero los atropellos de Rei habían traído el odio del pueblo. Todos querían matarle pero nadie se atrevía, y ahí en el rincón de su recamara El avatar Rei miraba los cielos sucios por la contaminación de las fabricas generadas por Ciudad República, la capital de la Nación Capital. La piel de Rei era blanca como la nieve por estar en el aislamiento tanto tiempo, la cabellera blanca le caía en mechones sobre el rostro alargado y esos azules ojos, ojos de un color espectral. En su mano una canica de color ambar era girada en espirales perfectos por el aire control de Rei. En el fondo del corredor el eco de las pisadas de las botas militares de Rokko se oían acercándose.

-Oye, ¿es cierto que mataste a los oficiales de policía también?—preguntó Rokko. Aquel muchacho era de una tez morena con los ojos azules como los de Rei, pero a diferencia de Rei los ojos de Rokko tenían luz. Su complexión era delgada y alta, con un corte del guerrero de la luna de la tribu del agua del sur. Después de la anexión de la nación del fuego a la Nación Capital, le deshielo había traído consigo una fuerte migración de habitantes de las tribus del agua norte y sur hacia Libertia y Nación Capital.

Para Rei, no existía nadie, pero Rokko aquel refugiado había traído consigo sangre nueva a la célula de seguridad. O como la llamaban la Celula Roja. Y aunque Rei nunca se había sentido apegado a alguien en el mundo, se sentía en comodidad al momento de interactuar con Rokko.

-El presidente Shinsai me ordenó neutralizar al líder de la triple amenaza y eso hice—respondió Rei sin siquiera mirar hacia donde Rokko se encontraba.

-Dicen que derretiste el metal de las armaduras de esos policías—dijo Rokko sentándose frente a la cama de Rei.

-El jefe Tanok tenía pensado llevárselo a la comisaría de la policía, no podía podía permitir que se enteraran del nexo entre el presidente y la triple amenaza

-Pues esta noche nos han pedido terminar con el resto de la triple amenaza.—dijo Rokko. Actuaremos al anochecer en un golpe coordinado.

-¿La policía estará ahí?—preguntó Rei.

-No, solo agentes de la Dai-Li y la célula roja. Pero puede que haya algún otro revoltoso por ahí, asegúrate de no arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya están, no quiero tener que llenarme las manos de sangre de inocentes.—dijo Rokko.

-Si, te uniste a la celula roja, es probable que ya estes manchado con mucha sangre inocente—le dijo Rei.—Yo nací manchado de sangre inocente, y creeme, es mas sencillo si te lavas las manos con sangre que con jabón. La oscuridad no existe donde todo es negro—le respondió Rei.

Aquella noche una lluvia sucia cayó sobre la ciudad. La contaminación generada a partir de las fabricas había empezado a traer consigo una lluvia sucia y asesina. Salieron en un convoy, al frente iban dos satomoviles negros como el carbón con el punto rojo sobre las puertas laterales y el cofre, pues el emblema de la Célula roja era eso exactamente una oscuridad negra y una luz escarlata. Seguidos por un satomovil de largo calibre y las camionetas donde los agentes eran transportados, cuatro de ellas al parecer. Aquella ciudad era muy diferente a lo que alguna vez fue. en los libros de historia se hablaba de una ciudad llena de espiritus y vida, ahora no quedaba nada. Grandes rascacielos se alzaban llenos de pequeños departamentos donde los ciudadanos tenían que vivir. Se trata de una ciudad que creció hacia arriba y no a los lados la camioneta entonces giró en dirección del puerto hacia el gran puente que unía con el templo aire. El traje negro de Rei era difícil sobretodo con el nuevo super material, el polímero. Pero esa era la armadura de todos los agentes de la celula roja.

-¿Es aquí, justo aquí?—preguntó Rei a Rokko, quien estaba hablando por la radio del satomovil con el resto de la unidad.—¿La triple amenaza ha tomado el templo del aire como su escondite?

-Así es, ¿apuesto a que te trae recuerdos?—dijo Rokko recargándose en el hombro de Rei.

-Solo algunos—dijo Rei—¿dime que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Serás nuestra vanguardia—dijo Rokko—He desplegado un equipo que llegará por debajo del agua. Los Dai-Li estarán cruzando justo por debajo del puente. Pero depende enteramente de ti terminar con todos ellos.

-No parece una misión complicada, ¿porque no lo hacen sin mi?—le preguntó Rei

-Tienes que mejorar tu imagen ante los ciudadanos y que mejor manera que a traves de acciones de limpieza —dijo Rokko.

¿Limpieza?, ¿para quién sería? Rei dejó a Rokko y se dirigió hacia el puente, mucho tiempo para pensar mientras se movía un paso a la vez, pero en su mente la voz de su maestro continuaba resonando y su corazón se aceleraba. Tenía miedo, pero no a los criminales, no a la soledad, si no a sus recuerdos, cuando estaba solo sucumbían ante ellos llegando como una ola y chocando en su mente. El lugar había estado abandonado despues de que los monjes aire fueran expulsados por el presidente Shinsai, por no ser buenos ciudadanos y buenos patriotas. Rei solo tenía que cerrar los ojos para volver a ver aquel lugar restaurado a su antigua gloria, el sonido de las risas de los acólitos y los bisontes, el aroma de los guisos vegetarianos y la brisa, la brisa del aire control. Le fallé a Korra pero no te fallaré a ti Rei volvió del estomago. Y un sudor frió le recorrió el cuerpo a medida que se había quedado temblando, metió la mano en el interior de su bolsa de municiones y sacó la pequeña canica ambar, la empezó a girar usando su aire control. La voz de su maestro era un eco estruendoso que le carcomía el alma.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA!—gritó Rei—No tenía porque ser así—pero ustedes, todos ustedes solo me estaban usando, no creían en mi, yo me llamaron Indigno. —Su voz era estruendosa pero en el templo no había nadie-ustedes eran traidores, traidores, yo no quise, yo no quise…Tenzín.

Los reflectores se encendieron e iluminaron a Rei, de pronto las figuras de las sombras lanzaron sus ataques sobre Rei. Fuego, tierra, agua y metal. Un tifón de viento envolvió a Rei

-¡Es el Indigno, acaben con él!—Gritaron las figuras encapuchadas.

El tifón de aire se iluminó con el fuego, el viento y el fuego juntos, destrozaban cualquier defensa, el aire erosionaba la piedra y el fuego lo quemaba todo, el fuego neutraliza el agua y el aire corta la carne. El metal se derrite…aun sin entrar en el estado avatar Rei era capaz de usar el fuego y el aire a su voluntad. Incluso tal vez su mejor arma era usar el propio aire control y fuego control de sus adversarios contra ellos mismos. Con Zaheer había aprendido la naturaleza del aire en su totalidad y su desdencia del fuego le atribuía la naturaleza propia del fuego. Pero de la misma manera era incapaz de comunicarse con las rocas o el agua. Solo el viento y el fuego, solo servía para traer la muerte y la destrucción, tal vez después de todo si era el indigno.

La batalla había terminado el resto del equipo había terminado con sus objetivos y habían asegurado la zona, al final solo quedaba sensación de tranquilidad en el ambiente.

-Indigno…-dijo una voz femenina que nacía de una de las figuras encapuchadas. Rei se volteó hacia ella. La levantó con su aire control en la otra mano el fuego se agitaba en una daga llameante y luminosa. Al acercarla a él vio los tatuajes de los nómades aire en su su piel, mientras sonreía.

-Porque sonríes—dijo Rei.-¿Qué anda haciendo una nómade aire con la triple amenaza?

-¿Triple amenaza?, no sabes nada indigno—dijo la chica tosiendo con dificultad.—Aquí nunca habido una triple amenaza, solo maestros aire. Solo somos nosotros, yo nací aquí en este lugar…entrené aquí como tú, este fue mi hogar como el tuyo—tragó saliva y entonces dijo—Korra vive.

-No, lleva muerta veinte años—dijo Rei. El muchacho tocó la piel del rostro con la daga de fuego, el cuerpo se incendio al instante hasta que solo quedó algo chamuscado. Entonces cayó al suelo una pieza de paisho.

Rei la recogió y pensó entonces Es la pieza del loto blanco no le dio e importancia y la dejó ahí.

Libro 1: División

Capitulo 1:

Veinte años después…


	3. capitulo 2: El Avatar en el Sur

Yuno

Mamá, mamá, mamá su voz se hacía cada vez más delgada hasta que la niña dejo de pronunciar palabra. En aquel lugar no había tiempo como nunca lo hay en los sueños, y para Yuno el que no hubiese era de mucha ayuda. En su sueño ella volvía a ser la niña que usaba un vestido de muñeca de porcelana, su cabello era negro como el azabache y sus ojos eran verdes como las esmeraldas. Sin embargo su madre no le ponía atención, su cabello era tan largo a diferencia del de Yuno que era corto. Su madre no le respondía, entonces Yuno empezó a gritar más y más fuerte. Su madre ya no tenía rostro, no tenía rostro para ver, para oír, para hablar…

Yuno despertó, en su habitación todo estaba oscuro, el sol todavía no salía y la mansión era un lugar frío para estar ahí, pero más bien porque estaba muerto. El único sonido era el de la lluvia negra al caer por las ventanas.

-¡Xing!—Exclamó Yuno.—El mayordomo entró con mayor rapidez de lo que esperaba, se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad de cabello gris, tenía un bigote perfectamente recortado y un monculo en su ojo derecho, aquella vestimenta lo hacía parecer como una foca-pingüino.

-¿Si mi lady?—le preguntó Xing, a su empleadora.

-Quiero ver a mi madre—le respondió Yuno.

-Muy bien, entonces yo la llevaré con ella—respondió su mayordomo.

La chica se quedo mirando a su mayordomo.

-Eh, no tengo puesta mi pijama…entonces…

-No se preocupe, recuerde que yo le cambiaba los pañales cuando era niña, no tiene nada de que preocuparse—dijo Xing.

-Eh, no era necesario decir eso…solo, solo…solo pásame mi bata y espérame a fuera –dijo Yuno tapándose los ojos con sus manos en señal de desaprobación.

En la habitación contigua se encontraba ella, la mujer ahora era incapaz de respirar por su propia cuenta, por lo que ahora necesitaba de un respirador, el invento había sido desarrollado por su misma compañía, industrias futuro. Ella no había hablado en varios meses y parecía que cada vez mas y mas se hundía en su mente. Su cuerpo estaba frío como el de un muerto pero ella un continuaba respirando, aun continuaba viva, atrapada dentro de ese cuerpo.

-Mamá, hubiese querido saber que fue lo que viste allá para terminar así, que es lo que viste en el mundo de los espíritus para haber terminado de esta forma…-dijo Yuno a su madre, pero ella no hablaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero eran grises, como los de una mujer ciega. No es mi madre, pero en realidad nunca lo fue, solo es esto

Katara

-Paciencia, paciencia ante todo—dijo Katara. Pero su aprendiz no era capaz de seguir sus sentimientos—El pulpo es una técnica que lleva tiempo en aprenderse y mas en dominarse, no puedes dominarla en cuestión de días, aunque seas el avatar.

Pero Lyn creía que sí. Lyn tenía las facciones de la mayoría de los habitantes del reino tierra, era menuda con una cabellera color castaña con ojos verdes. Sonriente. Ademas podía entender las razones de querer dominar el agua control con la mayor rapidez posible, La guerra se acercaba, y el ataque al muro solo había provocado la ira de Nación Capital. Sin embargo la edad la había vuelto sabía y había vivido a muchos conflictos como para reconocer cuando aun tenían tiempo para descansar. Lyn era muy alegre, se llevaba bien con todos y además era educada, parecía toda una princesa. El gran concilio había determinado que debía ser Katara la que le enseñase a dominar el agua control, la misma maestra que le había enseñado al avatar Aang y al avatar Korra, debía enseñarle a Lyn también, sin embargo ella sabía que el destino había sido cruel con ella, dándole la maldición de continuar viviendo. Había visto morir a su esposo y a su hermano, había enterrado a su hijo y a su nieto. La habían hecho vivir mucho más de lo que en realidad hubiese querido, ella hubiese estado feliz de haberse quedado dormida junto a Aang en su última noche. El sumo concilio creía que Lyn era la única que podía salvarlos. El mundo estaba cambiando y ella hubiese querido que la hubieran dejado atrás pero por alguna razón continuaba ahí.

Los poderes de Lyn eran más que asombrosos y ella lo sabía, como la mitad de un Avatar ella era capaz de controlar el agua y la tierra, pero era incapaz de viajar en el aire o arder con el fuego. Sin embargo ella podía hacer algo mejor, traer vida. Los bosques crecían salvajemente por todo el lugar. Los espíritus continuaban alegres en esa parte del mundo.

-Maestra Katara, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?—le pregunto Lyn

-¿de que se trata?

-¿En cuanto tiempo Aang tardó en aprender el resto de los elementos?—le preguntó Lyn. Ahí fue donde Katara entonces lo supo, nunca nadie le había dicho a Lyn que solo podía controlar dos de ellos. Aang había tardado un par de años, pero Korra había tardado dieciséis años. Lyn llevaba veinte años y todavía no podía controlar el aire y el fuego, pero con la tierra y el agua hacía milagros.

-Cuando el tiempo llegue tu lo sabras—dijo Katara.

-El Sumo Concilio dice que deberé enfrentarme al Indigno—dijo Lyn.

-¿Ah, sí? Y que mas te han dicho—le preguntó Katara.

-Me piden asesinarlo—le dijo la chica.

-¿Debo matarlo? maestra Katara—le preguntó ella.

Katara no sabía que responder, en su juventud Aang le había salvado de haber sido consumida por la venganza por la muerte de su madre, pero como pedirle a una madre perdonar al asesino de su hijo y su nieta, La muerte debió de haber reclamado su alma hace mucho sin embargo continuaba ahí y no sabía por cuanto mas estaría ahí.

-Tal vez no debas matarlo—dijo Katara.-hay muchos tratando de matarlo, además no es un avatar completo, solo domina el aire y el fuego. Aunque Aang solo dominaba el aire cuando salvó a la tribu del agua del norte

-Sería una lástima—dijo Lyn.

-¿Por qué lo dices mi niña?, ¿Tanto quieres luchar contra él?—le pregunto curiosa Katara.

-No, no quiero luchar, quiero conocerlo—dijo Lyn sonriendo.

-¿Conocerlo?

-Él como yo es él Avatar, podrán llamarlo el indigno, pero al fin de cuentas es el avatar como yo, el es capaz de entenderme mejor que yo porque el sufre los mismos problemas que yo, el no es capaz de conocer los secretos de las rocas y del agua como yo no soy capaz de entender al fuego y al aire.

En su corazón Katara sabía que quería muerto aquel hombre al que llamaban el indigno, pero la profecía seguía retumbando en sus oídos…Uno traerá la vida y el otro traerá la muerte, y solo el avatar podrá estar completo hasta que uno de ellos derrame la sangre del otro Katara miro hacia Lyn quien sonreía Cuando la veo es como si Aang nunca se hubiese ido

-De nuevo ponte en posición—dijo Katara, Lyn tomó la posición del pulpo de agua nuevamente.

Rei

El presidente no se encontraba muy satisfecho con los actos de Rei. No se encontraba feliz con los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior. Su cabello era níveo como el de Rei, pero los ojos del presidente eran ambarinos y los de Rei azules. Rei no había conocido a sus padres y había asesinado a su madre cuando llegó al mundo, pero el primer recuerdo que tuvo fue el del presidente Shinsai. Nunca lo había considerado un padre y Shinsai nunca pensó en él como un hijo pero el tiempo los había mantenido juntos.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que dijo?—le preguntó el presidente Shinsai a Rei tomando un sorbo de café.

-Si señor—respondió Rei.

-Korra vive, ¿Qué crees que signifique?—le pregunto Shinsai.

-No lo se—respondió Rei.

-Bueno no importa, me preocupa mas que haya cruzado una maestra aire de este lado del muro, tenemos patrulleros por todos lados circulando por tierra aire y agua, no entiendo como es que una de ellos se pudo infiltrar. Habrá que hacernos cargo del resto.

-Señor presidente, que tal el portal de ciudad república. Podrían haber cruzado por el mundo de los espiritus hacia aquí—dijo Rei.

-No lo creo, ese portal ha sido desactivado desde que los espíritus se fueron de Ciudad República, pero valdría la pena echarle un ojo al viejo portal, tal vez tus poderes de avatar te ayuden en esta situación.—dijo el presidente Shinsai.

-Ire en seguida—dijo Rei.

-Aguarda, no iras solo. Me informaron que tuviste un ataque en el templo aire—dijo Shinsai.

-No fue nada…lo pude controlar—dijo Rei sintiendo que lo había defraudado.

-No, no. No puedo dejarte solo más tiempo hasta el propio Avatar tenía su equipo tu necesitas el tuyo. Dio otro sorbo de su café luego aprisionó el botón de su intercomunicador –Mai dejala pasar—dijo él.

La chica entró vestida con una falda negra y camisa blanca. Su cabello negro como el carbón y sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

-¿Hola, tú debes ser el Avatar Rei?—dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano. Rei la miró, pero no dijo nada…

-¿Quién es ella?—le preguntó Rei.

-Ella es Yuno Sato, la hija de Asami Sato la antigua jefa de industrias futuro y nuestra provedora de armas. Nos estará ayudando en esta investigación—dijo el presidente.

-Mas bien, me estará vigilando—dijo Rei. —Esta bien. Si es una orden la cumpliré—Rei salió de la sala de mando.

-Esta bien, mis padres tampoco se demostraban amor—dijo Yuno—Así que estoy mas o menos acostumbrada.


End file.
